1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope treatment tool endoscopically inserted into a body cavity and used therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a forceps having a pair of forceps members mutually and relatively rotatably supported via a rotation shaft is known as an endoscope treatment tool (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “treatment tool”) having a flexible sheath and endoscopically inserted into a body cavity and used.
The pair of forceps members is connected to a manipulation portion in the proximal side via a manipulation wire. As the manipulation wire is advanced and retracted in an axial direction via the manipulation portion, the pair of forceps members can be relatively rotated about a rotation shaft to be opened and closed.
In such a forceps, when the manipulation wire is continued to be retracted even after the pair of forceps members is closed, a greater force is applied to the forceps members. For this reason, when the manipulation wire is excessively retracted in a state in which the forceps members grip a tissue or the like, a force of gripping the tissue is excessively increased. As a result, a load may be applied to the tissue.
In order to solve this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-290803 discloses a treatment tool including a display unit configured to display a force applied to a treatment portion of a forceps member or the like in accordance with manipulation of a manipulation slider configured to advance or retract a manipulation wire. In the treatment tool, the force applied to the treatment portion is detected by deflection of an elastic body. An operator detects the force applied to the treatment portion by the display unit, and adjusts an amount of the manipulation of the manipulation slider. Accordingly, the operator can adjust the force.